Yūhi Kasumi
Yūhi Kasumi (香澄夕陽) is Yozora's identical twin brother, he persuaded his sister Mahiru to revert to evil because even he wanted to overcome his twin, but would later ask herself to overcome him next. He was the Sakuraba family's housekeeper and a former student at the Male Division of Four Star Academy. Bio Appearance Yūhi has black hair loose in a bob. His eyes are purple and pistachio green. Personality During his tenure at Four Star, Yūhi was a well-known assistant director for his first year, then he was promoted to producer on the basis. And after seven years of directing and producing, he decided to retire and return to housekeeping life with the Sakurabas. Often times when he hears about times involving his siblings, he brings some blocks then punches them instead of slices them with Mahiru. He has an evil personality and claims all sons and daughters of their parents were evil, which made him persuaded Mahiru to come back to her evil life and destroy Yozora while he himself would deal with Asahi. Story Yūhi goes to Mahiru's room and cleaned it for Koharu's visit. Mahiru was surprised to see her older brother again. Then she tells everything to Yūhi including the sisterhood and the fact that Mahiru isn't evil anymore. Yūhi became very surprised and persuaded her to be evil again because all her family are evil, even for a little while. Then Koharu said to Yūhi that Yozora made Mahiru turn good. Yūhi got very angry and went to the living room with an angry face. Then he attacked Hime and Tsubasa, who are members of the 25th generation S4, then Yozora, Asahi and friends. Finally, he threw his Cologne Grenade, but Yozora defended Mahiru, but suddenly she charged so fast, she accidentally hit his chest and damaged him. Seeing that, Mahiru was mad and turned to the evil side to seek revenge. Yūhi then smiled evilly knowing his sister reverted back to evil but little that he knew, she did this in her own rite. Relationships *'Hayate Moroboshi ' :Hayate is part of the Bird Theatre Class with him. Yūhi's fellow TRIAD and Pegasus Troop unit member. *'Garuda Kisaragi ' :Yūhi's fellow TRIAD and Pegasus Troop unit member. *'Tomu Nikaidō ' :Yūhi's fellow Pegasus Troop unit member. *'Yozora Kasumi ' :Yūhi is the twin brother of Yozora. While they got along in their infancy, they were separated at their first birthday and grew hostile and negative towards each other as a result of her perfection and easy-going nature as well as of his entry to the Lupin Strushers group. Because of that, Yūhi also thought that his twin sister had abandoned her and did not love her that much and thus, was being called . *'Asahi Kasumi ' :Asahi is Yūhi's younger brother and is part of the Bird Theatre Class with him. At times, they even had a fierce sibling rivalry, especially when Yūhi joined the Lupin Strushers, which makes Asahi (and to a lesser extent, Mahiru) feel betrayed. He often calls him as in response to him calling Yozora his "aneki". *'Mahiru Kasumi ' :Mahiru is Yūhi's younger sister. He is the one who persuades her to antagonize her sister once again, and even join the Lupin Strushers. She often calls him as rather than nii-san. Little that she knew, she felt that her former rivalry with Yozora reminded her of what she and Asahi saw what happened to him the day he joined the Lupin Strushers. *'Laura Sakuraba ' :Laura knows Yūhi through her parents. *'Tsubasa Kisaragi ' :Tsubasa knows Yūhi through Garuda. Etymology means incense, perfume, or fragrance, and means clear or pure. means evening, and means sun. Trivia *His given nickname by his siblings is "Petang", which refers to his name when translated in Indonesian/Malay. * Yūhi and his siblings' names all represent a time of the day, with "Yozora" refers to the night, and "Yūhi" referring to dusk, and "Mahiru" referring to the day, and "Asahi" referring to dawn. *It is also suspected that Yozora might be the twin sister of Yūhi with the following points: **Both names refer to different states of the sun, being dawn and day. **Both has shares traits of appearances, including hair and eye color. *Yūhi shares traits with his sister Yozora. **Both names begin with "Y". **They both have the same eye colors. **They both have the same hair color. * He shares his voice actor with Ryōji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage from Kamen Rider Gaim. *His given nickname by his siblings is "tea", which refers to the time of day in his name when translated to English. *Yūhi's favourite food is white chocolate, as opposed to Mahiru's chocolate. *His specialties are aerobics, boxing, directing, robotics, and karate. **He carries around karate tiles that he punches and says when he's a bit upset. *He is like Naoto Suzukawa from the original Aikatsu! series when he addresses her older sister. In this case, Dream Academy Headmistress Tiara. *He is the second character in the series and the entire franchise who has sibling problems, ahead of Mahiru. **This would also note his personalities with Takatora Mitsuzane/Kamen Rider Zangetsu also from Kamen Rider Gaim and Scorpio from Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. ***Coincidentally, both of the said roles are played by the same actor, Yuki Kubota. Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Former Idols Category:Male Idols Category:Four Star Academy Category:TRIAD Category:Lupin Strushers Category:Bird Theatre Class Category:Pegasus Troop